Something A Little More Than Friends
by Blah Blah Point Is I'm Da Bomb
Summary: Emmett and Bella have been best friends forever, what happens when the both relize they want more? First FF and a one-shot! read and review pretty please with many many cherries on top!


A/N: First story! Please read and review! Just a little one shot I thought of. I love Emmett, don't you?

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, unfortunately.

I absently hummed a melody under my breath as I drove quickly to school, anxious to see my friends. I had not seen or heard them all summer, aside from many phone calls. This was our senior year of high school, and we wanted to have the most fun that we could. I parked my truck, and hopped out of the cab. I was immediately assaulted by a flurry of squeals and tight hugs.

"Bella, I've missed you so much! How was Jacksonville? You haven't tanned at all!"

I looked down at one of my five best friends, tiny and enthusiastic Alice Cullen. Her hair was the same—short, spiky and black, and her white smile was wide and very bright. Her green eyes were happy and I hugged her back tightly, having missed the bubbly and cheerful pixie that I spoke with everyday. I grinned as we pulled away.

"I've missed you too, Al," I said, looking down at her short stature. Alice giggled, and turned behind her, waving over her boyfriend, Jasper Hale. His curly hair, blonde and short, framed his face. His light blue eyes were amused and he grinned as we exchanged a quick hug.

"Nice to see you, Bella," he drawled, mussing up my hair. I punched his arm as I fixed it.

"Long time no see, Jasper. I've even missed your accent," I said with a smirk.

"At least I have one," he exclaimed. "Rose refuses to use it. She says it's annoying."

"Where is Rose?" I asked curiously as we leaned against my truck.

Alice and Jasper simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Probably making out with Edward."

"That's hardly news," a laughing voice replied. I looked around and saw Rosalie Hale, her blue eyes matching her brother's, looking at me. Her shining, blonde hair hung straight down her back, and her smile was merry. She jogged up to me, careful not to slip in her heels, and I hugged her, having missed the tall blonde and her sarcastic comments. Her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, stood smiling behind her. He scooped me up in a hug and I punched his arm as he poked me, an old habit. His green eyes twinkled brightly and clashed with the bronze color of his messy hair.

"Still short, eh, Bella?"

"Still just barely taller than Rose?" I shot back.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes."

I laughed with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie as Edward grimaced. I smiled happily.

"Where's Emmett? I need to catch up with him," I said, peering around for the burly oaf.

Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all exchanged panicked looks. I sighed deeply.

"He's still with Tanya, isn't he?"

Four heads nodded sympathetically. I smiled wanly and told them I would meet up at lunch. I heard them immediately start whispering anxiously when I left. Great. I rolled my eyes as I got to my locker. So what if Emmett was still with Tanya? I could deal with that. I wasn't the dramatic type— I didn't voice complaints or grievances aloud. Usually my friends had to wrestle them out of me for me to admit when I was upset. It wasn't like Emmett would notice my annoyance anyway. I put some books in my locker, and walked to homeroom.

As I sat down, I looked morosely at the desk. I did mind if Emmett was with Tanya. Emmett was one of my five best friends, but I loved him. Not in a sisterly way, either. I was in love with him. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper all could see it, but Emmett could not. I had tried to hide it, but those four weren't fooled. They repeatedly tried to get me to tell him, but I wouldn't. I could not ruin our friendship over feelings he did not reciprocate. I kept my feelings hidden away, and smiled for him when he told me of his girlfriends. But over the years, it started to wear on me.

I loved everything about Emmett McCarty. His easygoing personality, always cheerful, but knowing when to be serious. I loved his smile, the happy grin that showed his dimples. His dark curly hair, his compassion and consideration, his ability to love his friends unconditionally, and the total opposite identity that he had made me love him so much. He looked tough and imposing, but he was just a lovable teddy bear. I had fallen in love with him when we all first met in elementary school, and it was harder to hide as we got older, but he had never seen it.

I sat up, startled, as Emmett sat next to me. I hid my shock as I hugged him, and I heard the rumble of his laugh as we settled into our seats. His grin was contagious, and I smiled.

"How are you, Bells?" He said, using the nickname he had been saying since we were young.

"Great, Emmett," I said, pleased to see him, as always. "Good summer?"

Emmett nodded enthusiastically. "It was wicked awesome. I went jet-skiing, surfing, went on the boat...everything."

I smiled, but it was difficult as I picked what to say next. "Did you spend time with Tanya?"

Emmett's smile receded slightly. "Yeah. It's still okay, but I'm not sure about her that much anymore."

"Why?"

Emmett shrugged. "I feel like she's cheating on me, but I never find out if it's true."

She is cheating on you. Everyone knows. "That sucks."

Emmett nodded, but his expression brightened. "How was Jacksonville with your mom?"

"Good," I answered, smiling warmly as we stopped talking about Tanya. "I read this great—"

"Emmett," someone called sweetly, interrupting us. I rolled my eyes in irritation as Tanya Denali appeared out of nowhere, smiling unpleasantly. Her strawberry blonde hair hung in riglets, and her hazel eyes focused on me suspiciously. Her perfect face would make any model weep, and I despised her. I shrunk back from her piercing gaze as Emmett spoke with her.

"...Tyler's party will be amazing," she trilled, and Emmett nodded, but frowned suddenly.

"Wait, when is the party?"

"Tonight," she said, texting someone on her phone as she sat down beside Emmett.

"I can't go tonight," he said. "I'm hanging out with my friends."

"What friends?"

"Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Bella," Emmett said, and I could see his annoyance appearing.

"Just hang out with them another time," Tanya said dismissevly. "This party will—"

"I'm not going to the party," Emmett said firmly. Tanya glared, aggravated.

"You'll go to the party," Tanya said with a sneer, "or we're over."

"Okay," Emmett said coolly, and my heart sank. "We're over."

I clapped my hand to my mouth to stop the relieved giggles as Tanya stormed off, yelling profanities about Emmett. He turned to look at me, his dark blue eyes mischievous and crinkled, and his smile wide. I ignored the swooping sensation of glee and joy in my stomach as he laughed with me. Emmett always found humor in any situation.

"Oh well," he said cheerfully. "Now, tell me more about what you were reading in Jacksonville."

I sat with my friends at our lunch table, claimed since we had begin as freshmen. I sat back, looking at my friends, happy that we were all together again. Separation did not usually work for us; one way or another, we found time to spend together. Otherwise, it was through phone calls.

"What should we do tonight?" Alice wondered, twisting her straw around in her soda.

"Let's play I Never," Emmett suggested excitedly. "My favorite."

Alice winced. "That could be for later. I don't feel like getting drunk tonight."

Emmett laughed. "Because you've done everything!"

"Shut up, McCarty."

"No way, shortie."

"Enough," Rosalie interrupted, as usual. "We should do something really fun."

"We should go swimming," Jasper piped up. "Dad just put a new pool in."

Rosalie clapped. "I almost forgot. Yes, we should go swimming."

"Rose," I cut in, my embarrassment surfacing. "It's Forks. It'll rain."

Jasper checked his iPhone. "Clear skies, and a warm night. Sorry, Bella," he grinned.

I tried to keep the whine from my tone, but Rosalie ignored me. "We're swimming."

I picked at my food resentfully, grumbling under my breath. Everyone laughed at my irritation.

"Rose, Bella, let's go shopping for new suits beforehand," Alice said, smiling.

"Something else to make me mad?" I said sweetly, and Alice giggled.

"Yes," she laughed. "We all love making you mad, Bella. You say the funniest things. Especially when you're drunk. Awesome! It's settled."

"Don't worry," Emmett whispered to me in an undertone. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

EMPOV

I waved goodbye as the girls left for Port Angeles, off to shop for new bathing suits. I hoped Bella would have fun tonight. She always did whatever everyone else wanted, but not herself. I smiled at the thought of her pout, and her chocolate brown eyes downcast. She was my closest friend in our group, and I honestly loved her.

I loved her way more than I should. We were friends, that was clear. But I had always wanted more than that. My pride was too strong—I didn't want to push Bella, and I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship. It almost sounds too cliché too be true, but I was in love with her. I disliked the natural boundary that was built up since we were kids: friends shouldn't want their friends. But I did, and it wasn't going away, no matter how hard I tried.

I loved everything she was. Her willingness to help a friend in need, her unselfish behavior, and the bright smile she did whenever we all hung out. I admired her, the richness of her mahogany hair, her dark, emotion filled eyes, and the happiness and laughter that showed on her face when one of us said something. She was truly special, and I wanted to love her and show it.

Edward and Jasper zeroed in on my secret immediately, and Rose and Alice did eventually. They constantly urged me to say something—anything—but I refused. I didn't want to jeopardize what we had as best friends over something that I could easily hide. But it was no longer easy anymore. I had to work everyday to watch what I said, and what I did, so I didn't send the wrong message. I was tired of it, but the thought of losing Bella kept me going.

She didn't date often, and I was relieved. I felt guilty—I dated sometimes, and I tried to hide my feelings for her from my girlfriends. Eventually, I broke them off; there was always something off, something that bugged me. I compared the girls to Bella, and they didn't match up. They weren't her, nor did I want them to be. I only dated them to try and forget, but it never worked.

"Are you okay, Emmett?" Jasper asked me. I nodded heavily; I had been staring silently in the direction of their car for several minutes.

"When are you going to tell her?" Edward inquired as we walked inside Jasper's house.

"I don't know," I confessed, sitting down at the kitchen table. "I've never known the right time."

"You're running out of time," Edward said sternly. "High school is nearly over—we're starting our senior year. And you haven't thought about if she could meet someone."

"I know," I said gruffly. "I don't know how to tell her."

"If anything, it should be tonight," Jasper said wisely. "Better here, then at school or something."

"What if she doesn't feel the same?"

Jasper exchanged a quick look with Edward. "Just say something."

BPOV

"Tell him tonight," Rose said, eyeing a bikini with interest. "You're going to explode."

I rolled my eyes from my seat. "I know, it's just—"

"You're not sure, blah, blah, blah," Alice interrupted from her dressing room.

"Yes," I admitted ruefully. I didn't mind their rudeness. It was my own fault anyway. I would have to tell Emmett soon anyway, or I would blurt it out at the worst time.

"Just do it," Rosalie advised me. "You need to say it to him sometime. You'll feel better."

I sighed, my eyes on my swimsuit for a distraction. I didn't like their continuous prodding. We paid for the suits and walked outside to Alice's yellow Porsche, and got inside, speeding back to Forks at seventy miles an hour. I brooded silently in the backseat, and Rose glanced up in the mirror before turning in her seat to look at me. I refused to meet her gaze.

"Trust us, Bella. It'll work out," she said kindly. "You just need to say something."

I nodded sullenly, hating the fact that I was so obvious all the time. Rose turned back in her seat.

We were back in Forks too soon, and Alice pulled up to Rosalie and Jasper's house. Their parents were out of town for a few days, and we had the house to ourselves. It was great to hang out with our group, but I felt uneasy. I didn't want to admit my feelings aloud. It was too soon—Emmett just broke up with Tanya. I shouldn't. Maybe another night would be better, yes.

"Don't even bother psyching yourself out, Bella," Alice chirped without turning around.

I silently shouted swears to the sky, and wondered how Alice knew these things.

"It's not too soon," Rose added. "He barely looked at her. She cheated on him, so whatever."

I fumed soundlessly as we walked inside, and found the boys watching television, already in their swimtrunks. I perked up automatically as they turned to look at us, and I saw Emmett smile. We went upstairs to change, and I felt my embarrassment growing as I put my swimsuit on. It was a bikini, and I generally liked one pieces, but Alice had been relentless. I brought a towel with me as we walked down the stairs and met the boys outside.

Emmett cannonballed into the pool, followed by Jasper, pushed in the pool by a sly Edward. He was laughing so hard that he did not see Rosalie creep behind him and shove at his back. Edward fell in the water, and surfaced, sputtering.

"Rose—oh, you're going to get it," he coughed, and she laughed as she dived in gracefully. Alice jumped in and swam next to Jasper, who quickly splashed her. Alice shoved him under water and she squealed as he pulled her under. They surfaced, sputtering but grinning.

Predictably, I was last on the deck. I hesitated, and I heard teasing wolf-whistles. Great.

"Bella! Jump in!"

"Someone looks hot!"

"Get in the water, bitch!"

I laughed at their goofiness and comments, and I jumped in, landing under the water. I swam slowly, enjoying the coolness of the water. I swam to the surface, and was immediately splashed. Emmett tried to look innocent as everyone pointed to him, smiling. I splashed him, and we started a water fight. Our furious splashes and laughs lasted for about an hour, and eventually, Alice called for the end as the sky darkened past sunset. I wanted to stay in the water, and Edward, Rose, Alice, and Jasper got out, sending me knowing looks before going inside the house. Emmett decided to stay also, which I tried to ignore.

Emmett swam closer to me, and we talked more about our summers.

RPOV

"I can't see," Alice hissed, sitting high on Jasper's shoulders.

"Neither can I," Edward snapped, trying futilely to see out through the window.

"Leave them alone," I said from my seat as I read a magazine. Three pairs incredulous eyes swerved to look at me, and I shrugged, playing with a strand of my wet hair.

"Bella will be upset if she knows you're looking," I said wisely. "Then she'll back off."

Edward sat down next to me. "Yeah, she will. She'll be too embarrassed."

"She's already too embarrassed," Jasper said with a sigh as he sat down, bringing Alice onto his lap. "I'm surprised that she admitted it. He was difficult too."

"I'm just shocked that they haven't seen it," Alice said irritably. "It's driving me insane."

"It's Bella and Emmett," I pointed out. "They're secretive people. But I think they'll say it tonight."

Edward nodded thoughtfully, and he smiled wickedly. "I can't wait to say I-told-you-so."

Jasper laughed. "I know! I'm dying to say it too!"

BPOV

"The sky's pretty tonight," I said quietly, as I floated on my back.

Emmett sighed. "Yeah. You can actually see the stars, for once."

I waded closer to him, and my arm lightly brushed his own. "How are you, Em?"

He moved from his position on his back to treading water in the deep end of the pool. I copied his action, and we treaded water together in the darkness of the backyard. I admired how the moonlight made his face paler and stronger. His dark blue eyes focused on me, and I shivered—not because I was cool from the pool's water.

"About what?" He asked at last, his dark eyes piercing.

"You and Tanya breaking up," I said, hating my natural curse to make things awkward.

Emmett just looked at me. "I don't mind. Really, there was nothing there."

I brightened. "You're not upset?"

Emmett laughed. "No, of course not. I've been having fun all day. I love catching up with my best friends."

"We should go back inside," I suggested. "I'm starving. Maybe everyone ordered pizza."

We swam to the shallow end, and I saw a flash of Emmett's chest, dripping with water, and very muscular. I stifled a shocked gasp and Emmett looked at him, his mischievous grin widening at the sight of my gaze on him. I grabbed a towel, and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked up and saw Emmett less than five inches away from me, grinning.

"Feeling okay, Bella?" He asked playfully.

"Yes," I squeaked, my eyes involuntarily darting between his eyes, lips, and sculpted chest. His eyes darkened as I met them, and I shivered.

"I—we should...go inside. For pizza," I said nervously. Emmett stared at me, before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah...good idea," he said, his voice deeper than normal.

I skirted around him, walking briskly to the house, my stomach coiling at the recollection of Emmett's eyes on mine. He looked different. Almost like he wanted to move closer to me. I had tried to stop the desire that I felt at that moment. His voice was so rough, and I inwardly groaned at the thought. I hurried past the kitchen, up the stairs, and changed back into normal clothes.

I descended the stairs, and saw the others beginning to eat their pizza. I grabbed a slice and settled next to Emmett, who smiled at me briefly. I nodded thanks to Jasper, who was handing out cans of beer. I munched on my pizza, looking around at my friends contentedly. This had been—was the start of a great night of hanging out, and from the looks of it, it wasn't ending soon. I wiped my mouth and hands on a napkin, and looked up as Rose started giggling.

"Rose," I called. "You're giggling again. Stop drinking—that's where you stop; remember last time?"

Rosalie giggled again, her eyes glazed. "I'm fin—good. I'm good. Don't worry 'bout it."

Edward laughed loudly. "Time to cool off, baby. You've had enough."

Rosalie ignored us, and we drank more with her; why not? I felt pleasantly buzzed after a while, and suddenly Rosalie dragged Edward to her room, giggling madly. Edward followed, winking obviously at us before jogging hastily after her. Alice tugged Jasper to the basement, trying not to speak loudly, but her whisper carried to Emmett and I. She told Jasper all the things he should do to her, and Jasper grinned wickedly before disappearing down the stairs.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Emmett said, smirking. I choked on my drink.

"Creep," I laughed, and Emmett grinned lazily.

"Let's do something fun," Emmett said. "Let's...make brownies! Yes! Let's do it!"

His grip pulled me into the kitchen, and Emmett almost fell. I snickered as he opened cabinets, finding the ingredients surprisingly, even if he was a little tipsy. He found the sugar, eggs, brownie mix, vegetable oil, and he found a bowl. He grinned at me, cracked an egg on the bowl.

"Oops," he said, chuckling. He grabbed another, and broke the egg on the side of the bowl.

He mixed the ingredients together, and whisked the mix together until it resembled goo. Feeling adventurous, I slyly took an egg and smashed it hard on his head, and the yellow sludge dripped down his stunned face. I smiled widely.

"You forgot an egg," I teased, and Emmett grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Well...in that case..." He trailed off, scooping some of the brownie slime and slapping it into my hair. I blinked as the messy goo dripped on my face, and Emmett laughed.

"I missed the bowl, sorry," he said, pretending to apologize. I giggled, and I grabbed some of the mix, and smeared it all over his handsome face, watching him with a smirk as he sputtered.

"I missed the bowl too," I said cheerfully. Emmett grinned slyly at me, and opened the fridge, and groping around inside. He moved his eyes away from me, and I sneakily darted behind the corner, bringing the eggs with me. I peeked over the countertop and dodged a tomato. I threw an egg, and Emmett howled, and I snickered.

"Food fight!" Emmett roared, and I threw eggs relentlessly at him. Emmett chucked food and me, and I was covered in a combination of meats, fruits, and soda. Emmett looked similar as I snuck from my hiding spot and went to find more food. I opened a cabinet, and suddenly heard a bellow of triumph as I was tackled by a pair of burly arms. I laughed as Emmett hovered over me, grinning as he poured soda over my face.

"Emmett—Emmett, stop!" I squealed, wiping my eyes as Emmett guffawed. I accepted the towel he gave me and wiped off my eyes and face, and looked up at Emmett, who smiled victoriously. showing his gleaming teeth.

"Do you surrender?"

"I surrender," I grumbled as Emmett cheered, his smile funnily clean, aside from his dirty face.

I suddenly realized that Emmett was hovering over me in an extremely sexual way. I tried to hide my lust for him as my eyes darted all over his body, but his eyes widened at me in response. His blue gaze darkened, and I felt the same desire for him as I did in the pool. He lowered his head and arms until he was intentionally suspended over me. I bit my lip as his face was inches from my own. I wanted this, of course, but did Emmett want it in the same way I did?

Emmett looked at me. "Do you want this, Bella? Do you...want me?"

"Yes," I breathed truthfully. "I've always wanted you. I wanted to tell you—"

"You always have?" Emmett repeated, shocked. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yes, but, you don't—I have to...I'm going to," I babbled, trying to get up, but Emmett held me there, his dark eyes permeating my wall of defense.

"No, Bella," he said firmly. "I wanted to tell you that I've always wanted you also—"

"You have?" I blurted out.

Emmett nodded seriously. "I was too scared to tell you, and I didn't think that you felt it for me."

I laughed, astounded. "You really have? You've wanted me, like I've wanted you?"

"Yes," Emmett said steadily. "I always have, you don't have any idea."

"I'm sure I do," I said with a grin, and Emmett smiled. He lowered his head close to mine again.

"Can I kiss you?" Emmett breathed, and I shivered violently as he smiled widely.

I nodded vigorously, and Emmett brought his warm lips to mine. I wound my hands into his curly hair as he kissed me, my passion for him growing from my heart. I was still surprised at his confession to me. His kisses were like a blazing fire, and it warmed my body. His large hands gripped my waist and I gasped into his mouth. Emmett pulled away, kissing my cheek.

"That was intense," I said, breathing heavily. Emmett laughed, his warm breath on my face.

"It was awesome," he grinned. "I haven't felt like that before."

"This isn't the alcohol talking, is it? I'm not that drunk," I said warily. Emmett's expression sobered as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"No, no, it's not the alcohol. I truly want you, Bella," he said solemnly.

"Let's go for a swim," I suggested, gesturing to the food on us and our clothes.

Emmett laughed happily, and he pulled us to our feet. We skipped outside, giggling, and jumped together into the pool, the cold water engulfing me as I scrubbed the food off my face. I surfaced, and found Emmett sitting in the shallow end. I waded slowly to him, my clothes dragging me down as I swum to the shallow end.

Emmett pulled me closer, and I sat on his lap in the chilly water. I kissed his cheek, and he sighed, tightening his arms around me. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I just wanted to tell you, that...I love you. I always have, and I just wanted you to know."

"I love you too, Bella," he confessed, smiling sweetly. I kissed him firmly before pulling away.

"Everyone's at the window, aren't they?" I asked, smiling as he kissed my nose.

"Yup."

"You've told them, haven't you? I did. I mean, they forced it out of me—"

"Me too," he chuckled. "Jasper jumped me and Edward did the talking."

"I don't want to go inside," I complained as Emmett carried me over his shoulder, grabbing two towels and giving one to me before draping one around himself. I sighed as he pulled me into a hug, his arms encircling my waist, so small in his strong embrace.

"I love you, Bella, but next time, let's not jump in the pool when we're drunk and it's cold out."

I laughed as he ruffled my wet hair. "I love you too, and I'll try not to think of stupid ideas."

"Emmett, Bella," Jasper said, angry but pleased. "It's awesome that you're together, but you're cleaning up my kitchen. My parents will kill Rose and I."

"No way," I said, smirking. Jasper rolled his eyes, his clothes disheveled, along with Alice's.

"Nice outfit," Emmett commented as we settled together on the couch.

"Nice clothes," Jasper shot back.

"Nice nothing!" Alice interrupted, smirking at Emmett's arm over my shoulders and me, sitting almost in his lap. Rose's grin widened, and Edward smiled triumphantly.

"Finally," Edward said. "We would have sat you two down and told you ourselves."

"Shut up," Emmett and I said together, causing laughs to erupt around the room.

I settled on the couch with my best friend, now my boyfriend. His happy eyes met mine, and I smiled back, elated that we were finally together, and I realized that waiting for patiently for something can work out.


End file.
